


Well Suited

by paperstorm



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/pseuds/paperstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Payley Convention made for a long day; it drains Jensen. Jared kind of enjoys the opportunity to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Suited

**Author's Note:**

> ******Warnings** : non-AU, schmoooooooooop, fluff, established relationship, mentions of Misha Collins 
> 
>  **Author's Notes** : This was inspired by two things. Number 1 - [these pictures](http://www.zimbio.com/pictures/aLvv0oq7xV4/Jared+Padalecki+Jensen+Ackles+Misha+Collins/T7CPt9Ilkcf) of the boys in the Vancouver airport late Sunday night. And number 2 - a conversation and sort of prompt from [](http://insane-songbird.livejournal.com/profile)[**insane_songbird**](http://insane-songbird.livejournal.com/)  which was basically this: The boys  flying in after the Paley event, coming home late and tired and Jensen just falling into bed in his suit, wrinkling the whole thing up.

Jensen's completely wiped out. He's not asleep, not yet, but his head's doing that nodding thing and then snapping back up when the movement jolts him awake. It's kind of funny and sweet and cute all at the same time, and its got Jared really wishing he could pull Jensen into his chest and let his boyfriend fall asleep against his shoulder. But Clif's watching. Their black SUV doesn't have a divider like a cab would, and Jared likes Clif and everything so usually he doesn't mind but there are times when he wishes they could have some privacy. Like that time Jensen had thought it was absolutely hilarious to drape Jared's messenger bag over his lap so Clif couldn't see Jared's crotch and then reach underneath it and rub Jared off through his jeans, all the while staring loftily out the window and making casual conversation like nothing was happening. And Jared had to clench his fists so tight they were sore all the next day and try to hold back broken gasps and moans as he totally lost it in his shorts. Or like now, when Jensen's yawning constantly and rubbing at his eyes like a little kid. Jared totally wants to cuddle him.

These long, drawn out events always wear on Jensen, way more than they do on Jared. Jensen doesn't dislike them or anything, he doesn't mind doing them, but he doesn't thrive off the attention the way Jared does. That's just how Jared's always been; being around people excites him, rejuvenates him even. For Jensen, it's the opposite. For Jensen, being in a room full of people asking him questions and expecting him to be smart and funny and everything is exhausting. It drains him, Jared can tell by the way the faint lines around his eyes seem a little more pronounced, and his skin has paled so the freckles across his nose look darker. Jensen hadn't even had the energy to change out of his suit before they left for the airport. And he spent most of the flight passed out with his head lolling on Jared's shoulder. Misha spent almost the whole three hours teasing about it, but there didn't seem to be anyone on board who recognized them so Jared just poked Misha playfully and let Jensen sleep. He'd been briefly back to his bubbly self as they navigated through Vancouver International; laughing and joking with Misha, who graciously didn't mention that Jensen had spent the last few hours drooling on Jared's shirt. Then the car pulled up and they both hugged Misha goodbye and got in, and Jensen almost instantly wilted. Jared wishes they could drive faster. The twenty minutes it takes to get from the airport to the house they share has never seemed longer.

"So did you have a good time, boys?" Clif's voice floats back from the driver's seat and startles Jared a little.

"We – oh, uh, yeah. Fine." Jared's voice sounds thin and pinched and he realizes too late that it sounds like he's lying when he isn't.

"Something happen?" Clif asks, peering concernedly at Jared through the rearview mirror.

"No, sorry, I'm just tired," Jared says quickly, flashing their driver a real smile. "It went great."

"Nice to get away from the cold," Jensen chimes in, words slurred only a little bit.

When Clif drops them off, he helps them with their bags and Jared thanks him and wishes him a good night. Jensen sort of grunts his agreement, but he's leaning heavily against Jared's side and his reply is muffled into Jared's neck. Jared grins and shrugs apologetically, and Clif smiles knowingly and drives off. Sometimes, Jared's pretty sure Clif knows about them. He wouldn't be the first to figure it out; Misha did within the first week. But Misha's like that, he has a total sixth sense and always seems to know everything about everybody even though no one ever tells him. He was awesome about it, though; shrugged it off and agreed not to tell anyone. But Clif might not be so cool, and every new person that knows about them just makes it that much more likely that the whole thing is gonna come out and get them fired. Not that anyone on the set would actually care, but TV networks are douchey about things like that sometimes. And Jared loves his job, he loves his coworkers, he isn't ready to risk it all being over, even if it hurts sometimes to have to keeps his hands to himself when all he wants is Jensen beneath his fingers.

Speaking of, Jensen's barely even standing on his own anymore and Jared's arm is starting to go numb, so he shakes the older man enough to rouse him.

"C'mon, dude, bedtime."

"Mhm." Jensen manages to come back to himself enough to sort of stagger towards his bedroom.

Jared trails after him, smiling fondly as Jensen just collapses face first onto his unmade bed. Jensen still has his own bedroom because there isn't enough room in Jared's closet for all their stuff and Jensen likes to have his own space. But usually they sleep together in Jared's room because his bed is bigger, although stairs clearly weren't in the cards for Jensen tonight. Hell, he didn't even bother taking off his shoes.

"You gonna sleep in your suit?" Jared asks, leaning against the doorframe and not bothering to hide the fact that he's checking out Jensen's ass. Can't help it; he likes the way the man's put together.

"Quiet, m'sleeping," Jensen slurs into the pillow.

Jared steps into the room and pats Jensen's ankle. "At least take off your shoes, man. You're gonna have a crappy sleep."

"Jared! I'm fuckin' tired. Either get in or go away," Jensen snaps.

Jared chuckles. Jensen's always cranky when he's tired.

"How could I get in when you're taking up the whole damn bed?" he asks, but doesn't get an answer. "Alright, fine, I'll do it for you, ya big baby."

He pulls off Jensen's dress shoes and tosses them aside.

Jensen flinches at the resulting thunk of rubber soles on hardwood, and mumbles "Quit makin' noise."

"I'm just saving your very _expensive_ suit from dying a gruesome death, man," Jared grins, patting Jensen's ass to get him to turn over, which he does, grumbling the whole time. Jared gets the pants off first, unzipping them and dragging them slowly down over Jensen's lean hips and muscular thighs. Jensen doesn't move, he's practically a dead weight on the bed, so it takes Jared a few minutes to wrestle the smooth material out from under him. But finally they slip free over Jensen's socked feet, and Jared shakes them once to jar the wrinkles loose and drapes them over Jensen's desk chair. Then he slowly unhooks all the buttons on the white dress shirt and pulls Jensen's lifeless arms out of the sleeves, but that's as far as he can go without Jensen moving.

"Gotta get up, Jen, just for a second," Jared says softly, cupping Jensen's cheek.

"I swear to god, Padalecki," Jensen mutters mutinously, and Jared holds back a laugh.

"Just for one second, babe, promise," Jared continues, patting Jensen's cheek lovingly. "Then we can sleep."

Jensen continues to grumble incoherently, but he lets Jared pull him up to a sitting position so he can pull the shirt and blazer out from under him. Jensen flops ungracefully back down onto the mattress while Jared hangs the garments up in Jensen's closet. He pulls his own clothes off quickly, letting them fall to the floor in a rumbled heap. Then he turns back toward his boyfriend, best friend, and stares for a moment; just watching as Jensen's bare chest moves fluidly up and down. Smooth, creamy skin covers firm muscles and Jared can't tears his eyes away. Jensen's always been smaller than Jared, more toned than built, and he's never cared nearly as much about keeping himself in perfect shape but he's always been stunning in Jared's eyes. Rugged and manly, yet somehow soft and gentle. He's got wide, moss green eyes that always betray his emotions, and a perfect, white-toothed smile that can light up the whole room. Strong, sure hands that always know exactly how to touch and caress; perfect, kissable lips and a crazy talented tongue. Sometimes Jared has to pinch himself to believe he's not dreaming. Sometimes he can't think what he could possibly have done in his life to deserve someone like Jensen.

Jensen opens one eye and blinks up at Jared blearily. "What'chu starin' at?"

Jared smiles affectionately. "You."

"Wha' for?"

Jared takes the few steps toward the bed and swings his leg up to kneel on it. He runs the pad of his thumb over Jensen's plump bottom lip.

"Cause you're beautiful," Jared whispers. "And cause I love you."

Jensen mumbles "shut up" but manages to smile groggily and reaches for Jared.

Jared goes willingly, shoving Jensen over a little and snuggling up against his side.

"You did good today, Jen," he murmurs against Jensen's neck; reassuring, cause Jensen tends to be insecure about those kind of things. Always worries afterward that he might've said something stupid. "Everybody loved you."

Jensen hums in what Jared assumes is agreement. "Sleep now?" he asks, voice small and little boyish.

"Yeah," Jared agrees, kissing Jensen's neck, barely registering Jensen's whispered 'Love you too' as he drifts into sleep.

____  


Jared wakes up slowly, through quicksand, his body struggling to cling to that warm, fuzzy place even as his brain forces his eyes open. His face is still smushed into Jensen's neck, doesn't look like either of them have moved. Jared tries to stretch as much as he can without waking the other man up, and notices with a dull thrum of pleasure that he's more than half hard, digging into Jensen's thigh. It's not a rare occurrence or anything, Jared usually wakes up hard when he sleeps wrapped around Jensen, but for some reason right now it's a very pleasant surprise. Jensen's bare skin is warm and it has that sleepy smell all over it and Jared inhales deeply, pulling Jensen down into his lungs and sighing happily. The heavy puff of breath stirs Jensen awake, and be blinks sleepily down at Jared.

"Mornin'," Jared says quietly.

"Mornin', Jay," Jensen rasps, voice thick from sleep.

"You sleep okay?"

"Mhm," Jared hums, smoothing his palm down Jared's back. "You?"

"Yeah."

Jensen shifts a little and his leg slides against Jared's cloth covered erection. Jared gasps and Jensen smirks down at him.

"Good _morning_ ," he drawls. "Looks like someone else is up early."

Jared laughs sheepishly and shrugs. "Can't help it. You smell good. Want me to go take care of it?"

"What? No, course not," Jensen tightens his grip on Jared. "I'm still kinda half asleep here but I know how to take care of my boy."

Jared smiles, and leans up to kiss Jensen's soft lips. He slides his mouth against Jensen's, dryly at first and then licking into Jensen's mouth. Jensen's tongue is slightly bitter from sleep, and Jared supposes his probably is too, but he really doesn't care; focuses on the sweet slide of the hot muscle against his own. Jensen kisses him lazily for a few minutes, lots of warmth and affection but no real intent behind the wet slide of lips. And then Jensen dives in deeper, getting his tongue into Jared's mouth this time and rolling them a little so Jared's on his back and Jensen is hovering half over him, propped up on one elbow. He leans heavily into Jared, tongue almost thrusting in and out between Jared's lips. Then he slides a hand down Jared's chest, tweaking a nipple as he goes and Jared gasps up into Jensen's mouth.

"Want me to?" Jensen murmurs.

"Yeah," Jared breathes. "Please, Jen."

"I got you," Jensen whispers back, sliding his hand down further to cup Jared through his boxers.

Jared moans at the first warm press of Jensen's palm. Jensen gets a good grip on him and squeezes, just the right amount of pressure to have Jared gasping and arching into it. Jensen chuckles against Jared's cheek and then kisses it gently. Then he pushes his hand under the waistband and wraps his fingers around Jared's length, teasing the head as he strokes firmly.

"Mmm, so good," Jared mumbles, delicious little zings of static pleasure shooting up and down his whole body.

"So gorgeous like this," Jensen breathes right into Jared's ear, before taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking on it.

He strokes firmly and surely, twisting on the way up and squeezing the head, and Jared's going to come embarrassingly soon. He always goes off quickly in the morning, a few good strokes is usually all it takes and this time clearly isn't any different. Heat pools low in his belly and Jensen swirls his tongue around his earlobe and Jared comes, head spinning in delirious sensation as come dribbles out over Jensen's fingers and paints Jared's stomach. Jensen groans and rubs Jared through it, milking every last bit out of him and licking at Jared's sweaty hairline. After Jared's spent cock is done twitching, Jensen lifts his hand back and licks the white creamy liquid off his palm.

"Taste so good, Jay," he whispers.

Jared grins up into those beautiful eyes and kisses Jensen again, the bittersweet taste of come still on Jensen's lips. Jensen rolls a little further into Jared, and Jared can feel Jensen's erection pressing hard into his hip.

"Need a hand with that?" he asks, pushing his hips forward into Jensen's body and reveling in Jensen's answering gasp.

"If s'not too much trouble."

"Tell you what," Jared says, wrapping his fingers around the back of Jensen's neck and raising an eyebrow seductively. "How bout we get in the shower, get all wet and slippery and see what happens?"

Jensen's eyes flutter closed on a soft moan. He kisses the tip of Jared's nose. "Sounds perfect."   
  



End file.
